1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile door handle and more particularly to an automobile door handle having a plurality of additional indicator lights.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a type of automobile having a plurality of additional indicator lights each mounted on its door handle. Thus, the indicator lights may flash when headlights are lit or a left or right turn signal is applied.
However, the prior indicator light suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the number of its components is excessively large. Thus, its manufacturing cost is very high. Further, its assembly consumes a lot of time and is very complicated. Furthermore, it is trouble-prone and unreliable in use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.